Viaje Dimensional
by HeydiHyuga
Summary: Un día mientras John y Sherlock persiguen al criminal del caso en turno, se encuentran con la sorpresa de que existen otras personas iguales a ellos. Diclainer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.
1. ¿Viajamos?

p class="MsoNormal"Este era un día como cualquier otro para el único detective consultor del mundo y su compañero, amigo y blogger, ambos se encontraban corriendo por las tan conocidas calles de Londres para atrapar al criminal en turno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"John le seguía el paso a su buen amigo mientras que Lestrade y su equipo venían detrás de ellos, pero para desgracia de John no había nadie que conociera las calles de Londres como Sherlock Holmes por lo que por un mísero momento en el que dio una vuelta perdió de vista a su compañero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lo busco entre todas las personas, parecía ser un día muy concurrido en las calles, sospechaba que gran parte eran turistas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se detuvo un momento, sentía que de nada servía seguir corriendo cuando no tenía idea de a donde había ido el criminal y Sherlock./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba que hacer, había tantas posibilidades del lugar al que el criminal podía haber escapado, se debatía entre esperar a su buen amigo Greg en ese lugar o irse al 221B de Baker, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ross te dije que no te separaras- Esa voz le pareció conocida y como no si la había escuchado en los últimos 2 años, así que volteo a ver al instante pero se quedó extrañado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Sherlock?- Se parecía a él, era casi como ver a su compañero unos años mayor con un estilo de cabello diferente al tenerlo corto y con dos mechones blancos en los laterales y esa barba *oh Dios debía admitir que esa barba le quedaba malditamente bien, le hacía ver tan varonil y jodidamente caliente* Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Strange pero que haces? solo me detengo un momento a amarrar mis zapatos y tú te pierdes- Dijo alguien a la distancia que denotaba algo de irritación en su voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ross?- El sujeto que aún le tenía tomado del brazo volteo a ver al contrario quedando algo extrañado viendo a Ross y a John/p  
p class="MsoNormal"John al no enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo se inclinó un poco para poder observar al recién llegado quedando aún más sorprendido, era casi como ver un reflejo de sí mismo, con esa postura al estilo militar, la mirada seria, ese porte de estar preparado en cualquier momento para cualquier situación de extremo peligro, con la ligera diferencia de que parecía tener unos años más y de un acento más al estilo estadounidense./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento- Por fin soltó el mago al rubio inglés- Lo confundí, pero permítame presentarme, soy el Dr. Stephen Strange ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto con genuina curiosidad mientras se acercaba al que John consideraba su gemelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Descuide...- Se le notaba aun algo afectado- Yo soy John, el Dr. John Watson usted es tan parecido a alguien que conozco que por un momento hasta yo me confundí- Reparo un poco al contrario- Sin mencionar que me parece sorprendente ver a alguien con un aspecto muy similar al mío./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Strange tú tienes algo que ver con esto- Acuso Everett suspicaz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno si nos traje a otra dimensión pero no creí conoceríamos a los "nosotros" de esta dimensión y menos podía sospechar que vivirían en Londres- Mintió en la última aclaración./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por una vez que me dejo convencer de viajar a través de tus portales a otro país y resulta que no solo no estoy en el país que decías sino que no estoy en mi puta dimensión. Pueden necesitarnos en cualquier momento Strange, sabes lo importante que es mi trabajo para mí y haces esto- Le miro acusadoramente para luego suspirar en resignación. Eso de tener una pareja que era un hechicero no era tan divertido como las personas creían./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-También es importante para mí no creas que no estoy arriesgando mucho pero quería que tuvieras unas pequeñas vacaciones de unas cuantas horas, sé que los vengadores pueden ser algo difíciles y más si eres el lazo entre Wakanda y el mundo, pones demasiada presión sobre ti- John ya no sabía qué hacer, podría irse si quería no es como que los otros dos le estuvieran prestando mucha atención pero se sentía un poco intrigado por eso de que eran de otra dimensión./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡JOHN!- Escucharon un grito proveniente de una persona alta que corría en dirección a ellos- John- Parecía que iba a continuar con una gran charla pero se detuvo al ver a las otras dos personas al lado de su compañero.- Oh interesante- murmuro mientras John sabía que Sherlock deducía a los otros dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Así que tú debes ser el yo de esta dimensión- El hechicero también reparo en su otra versión- Debo admitir que siempre tuve curiosidad de saber si tú y yo nos conocíamos en otras dimensiones o no- Lo último lo dijo viendo fijamente a su pareja- pero quería hacerlo contigo- Se notaba el amor a través de sus palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso quiere decir que lo hiciste a propósito- Ahora si estaba enojado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No es lo que piensas Everett ya te di mis motivos- John podía notar cierta devoción de parte del Doctor hacia el otro, se notaba que lo quería y lo demostraba abiertamente, de cierta forma le recordaba a su relación con Sherlock aunque este no era demostrativo él podía sentir en su comportamiento cosa que nadie más notaba, bueno nadie excepto Microft en la mayoría de los casos. Claro que sus contrapartes parecían tener una relación más cercana que la suya con Sherlock./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El agente pudo sentir la mirada de la multitud caer sobre ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estamos llamando la atención aquí y no es para menos, debemos salir de aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sherlock pudo notar como una limosina negra que sabía pertenecía a su hermano se acercaba a ellos por lo que tomo la mano de su buen doctor y compañero dirigiendo a todos en la dirección contraria, no quería que su hermano se metiera en sus asuntos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los dos "extranjeros" como escucharon le dijo el detective a la que parecía la casera pudieron observar como la puerta tenia grabado 221B, sospechaban que ese era el hogar de sus contrapartes pero no emitieron opinión alguna./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Así que vienen de otra dimensión- declaro el detective más que preguntar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Esta vez el que hablo fue el ex médico-militar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En mi dimensión se me conoce como el hechicero supremo y estamos en su dimensión para unas merecidas vacaciones de un día./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Se suponía que solo iríamos a Londres por unas cuantas horas- Se oyó un deje de reclamo en la voz de Ross./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Así que tú eres un hechicero y tú eres un...- el rubio dejo la frase inconclusa para que su contraparte continuara. Tenía la curiosidad de que si el otro tiene algo así como poderes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Un agente estadounidense claramente- Comento Sherlock como si nada- Pero no cualquier agente, trabaja con cosas no normales para nosotros todo el tiempo, y aunque se siente extresado todo el tiempo ama su trabajo, motivo por el que ellos- Apunto a los visitantes- Se conocieron, y fue él- Señalo al hechicero- el que dio el primer paso en su relación, aunque le fue muy difícil pero su actitud testaruda no le hizo retroceder por lo cual hoy cuentan con unos 2 años de relación y uno de casado- Miro el anillo que portaban ambos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Wow- Exclamaron ambos rubios, John a pesar de todos los años de conocerlo siempre se impresionaba de los dotes de su amigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Exactamente como dijo el Sr. Holmes, soy un agente trabajo en seguridad nacional y el lazo de Wakanda con el mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Wakanda?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Un país con grandes avances tecnológicos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sin mencionar que Everett antes trabajaba en las fuerzas aéreas- Agrego Stephen con algo de orgullo- Y bueno como le decía al Dr. Watson, yo soy el Dr. Stephen Strange y él es mi pareja Everett Ross./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Un gusto- Contesto el buen doctor Watson- Bueno mi nombre ya lo saben, y él es mi amigo y compañero Sherlock Holmes el único detective consultor del mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Así que ustedes no son.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No soy gay- Medio grito John al saber perfectamente lo que continuaría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ni yo lo era pero mírame estoy saliendo con un agente gruñón- El hechicero sonrió de lado al decir aquello./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aquella declaración hizo que el rostro de John se coloreara ligeramente de rojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Existen más como nosotros?- Volvió a tomar la palabra el rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si, en otras dimensiones existen otras personas exactamente como nosotros pero con diferentes historias y en algunas características físicas varían./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Entonces como sabes que somos nosotros?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por su energía, todos los seres poseemos diferentes tipos de energía pero en cada dimensión esa energía es idéntica a la de otro ser en otra dimensión como es su caso con Ross o el mío con Holmes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Fascinante- Aquella palabra pareció despertar al rizado de sus pensamientos porque emitió un pequeño bufido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo es- El hechicero se sintió complacido por aquello, su Ross no era tan fácil de impresionar, aunque no lo culpaba con extraterrestres, soldados del pasado, tecnología avanzada, Hulk, un hechicero no parecía tan sorprendente- Si gustan podríamos realizar algunos viajes y encontrarnos- No le parecía tan mala idea no era como que fueran a interferir en alguna dimensión y cambiar su curso, aunque cierta parte de si sentía que era lo que estaba haciendo en esta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ni lo sueñes- Declaro el agente- Regresaremos en estos momentos a New York de nuestra dimensión y nos olvidaremos de todo esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No parece mala idea- Fue la primera oración dada por el detective después de tanto tiempo en silencio, ya que la conversación se había desarrollado más entre los dos doctores. Sentía curiosidad por conocer qué tipo de vida tenía en otras dimensiones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cuenten conmigo- dijo el rubio doctor. No le parecía mala idea, sería una pequeña aventura y sentía que no debía preocuparse- Solo llamaré a Molly para que deje a Rosie con la Sra. Hudson cuando sea su turno en el St. Barts- Se levantó para hacer lo que había dicho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oh no, no cuenten conmigo. Yo no necesito más de esto, Strange llévame a nuestra dimensión- Declaro firme a su pareja el otro rubio de la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero Ross podría ser divertido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-O peligroso. He visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida como para saber que esto es una mala idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No seas negativo, además sabes que te encanta la adrenalina y la emoción de algo nuevo- Aquella afirmación hizo que el detective arqueara una ceja coquetamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*Parece que John no es su única versión adicta al peligro* pensó el detective./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Está bien- Aceptó de mala gana con un pequeño sonrojo, en ese momento John regresaba con los otros sonriendo ante la afirmación del otro rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos estaban emocionados por lo que harían, cada uno lo mostraba de diferente manera pero el éxtasis en el ambiente clamaba lo que estaban sintiendo todos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El hechicero abrió un portal siendo Ross el primero en entrar ya que además del de mechones blancos era el único acostumbrado a situaciones como aquella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Detrás de él le seguía John con cierto temor de lo que encontraría al otro lado pero al mismo tiempo con excitación de lo que se vendría a continuación, y span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanluego Sherlock siguió a ambos rubios para ser el hechicero el último en entrar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuál fue la sorpresa del hechicero al ver como un pulpo gigante tenía entre sus tentáculos a su pareja mientras este disparaba, al otro rubio luchar desesperadamente contra aquello mientras le grita al detective que escapara, el cual por su agilidad e inteligencia intentaba enredar a aquel ser./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El doctor y hechicero rescato a su pareja tomándolo cual costal de papas lo cual no fue una molestia para el otro ya que se acomodó en su hombro y siguió disparando, luego tomó al detective el cual estaba a punto de ser atrapado, lo acomodó para tomarlo de su cintura y que este pudiera tomar al ex médico militar mientras el hechicero abría otro portal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero que fue todo eso- Grito el rubio doctor- creí que iríamos a conocer a nuestras otras versiones no a que un pulpo nos intentara comer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Les dije que no era una buena idea pero claro al agente Ross nadie lo escucha- se cruzó de brazos molesto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento, mi culpa por no constatar que fuera seguro antes de que entráramos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Y ¿dónde nos encontramos ahora? Porque estoy seguro que esto no es Londres o New York, a menos que New York se encuentre en el espacio y ahora las casas sean naves espaciales viajando a miles de kilómetros por hora- El de aquel comentario no fue otro que el único detective consultor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué?- John se quedó sin habla ante lo dicho por su compañero. Nunca espero encontrarse en el espacio, ni en su más loca fantasías se le llegó a cruzar por la mente./p 


	2. Los distintos nosotros

-¿Qué?- John se quedó sin habla ante lo dicho por su compañero. Nunca espero encontrarse en el espacio, ni en su más loca fantasías se le llegó a cruzar por la mente.

Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo antes que una alarma comenzase a sonar.

-Strange- Le advirtió con la mirada el rubio a su pareja, para que este los enviara a todos a la dimensión de los espejos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto John al ver como algunas personas pasar frente a ellos sin que estos detallaran en ellos.

-La dimensión de los espejos es un lugar fuera de la dimensión real en el cual los demás no pueden vernos o tocarnos y cualquier cosa que hagamos o digamos no se verá reflejada en la realidad- Trato de explicar el hechicero.

-Arthur te dije que esperaras en nuestra habitación- Hablo un hombre delgado con el cabello corto y negro peinado hacia atrás, con un atuendo negro y entallado a su figura, se notaba esbelto y de fuerza en todo los aspectos, al verlo ambos rubios solo pudieron quedar impresionados, su aura era muy fuerte para ser ignorado.

-Por favor, estamos en medio del espacio ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto como para abordar esta nave en medio del espacio y contigo abordo?- Esta vez el que hablo fue un hombre de estatura más baja que el anterior con el cabello castaño, con una bata color verde y una pijama roja, sosteniendo una tasa en mano- Khan vamos estoy cansado y quiero descansar de todos tus planes por un día.

-El castaño te sienta bien agente- Strange miro pícaramente a su pareja, a lo que el otro bufo.

-Está bien, pero espero que estés preparado para tu amo- Sonrió sínicamente, a lo que el otro se sonrojo. De todas maneras si alguien estaba en su nave dudaba que escapara.

-Si amo- Fue la única contestación del castaño mientras agachaba la cabeza con total vergüenza, una y mil veces se preguntaba cómo había terminado en aquella situación, él nunca había tenido suerte pero Khan era especial, era ese suceso que necesitaba en su vida y sabía que él era todo lo que Khan necesitaba.

-Suficiente nos vamos- Grito el exmilitar mientras sentía que podía compara con un tomate en color.

Strange hizo caso a su orden y abrió un nuevo portal, pero en esta ocasión el único detective consultor de su mundo pasó de último viendo por última vez donde aquella pareja (Khan y Arthur) se había ido momentos antes.

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?- Pregunto Ross.

-Este debe ser Londres pero por sus condiciones puedo decir que estamos en un mundo apocalíptico- Sherlock se encontraba seguro de ello- Hasta no hace mucho aquí había civilización pero algún detonante hizo que todo eso cambiara, tengo una teoría pero necesito datos.

El hechicero utilizo el ojo de Agamotto para luego abrir un portal.

-Entren

Al otro lado del portal Watson pudo ver a su pequeña Rosie siendo cargado por unas mujeres.

-Ella es…- Exclamo el rubio con sorpresa y temor.

-La hija de tu versión de este mundo- Afirmo Strange a la pregunta no exclamada- Como Sherlock dijo estamos en un universo apocalíptico, seres que en nuestro mundo conocemos como Zombis o muertos vivientes caminan entre nosotros. Nos encontramos en Australia, tú moriste pero cumpliste tu última misión de dejar en un lugar a salvo a tu hija, nuestras versiones nunca llegaron a conocerse.

Aquella declaración había dejado una extraña sensación de desosiego en todos los presentes.

-Sigamos- El agente Ross no se encontraba nada cómodo con ese ambiente.

El ex médico militar miro por última vez a aquella pequeña que jugaba con aquellas mujeres deseándole mucha suerte para el futuro, sentía que una parte de su alma se quedaba allí junto a la pequeña, lo que ninguno vio fue a un joven de no más de 18 años delgado y de cabello azabache se acercaba a aquel grupo de mujeres, joven que se haría importante para la vida de la pequeña a la cual protegería con su propia vida de ser necesario.

-Así que nos encontramos de nuevo Guillam o mejor dicho Pierre.

Eso fue lo primero que vieron los viajeros, dos rubios viéndose fijamente con ansias de matarse mutuamente uno con una actitud altanera mientras el otro se notaba pasivo.

-Dixon no esperaba encontrarte… tan pronto- Aquello provoco furia en el contrario.

-Deja de jugar conmigo sabes que puedo matarte si quisiera.

-Y tú sabes que yo podría hacerlo mismo en cualquier momento.

Poco a poco ambos iban acercándose mientras el rubio más pequeño apuntaba con una pistola el cuello del otro, mientras el otro rubio le amenazaba con un cuchillo en la parte inferior de la mejía con tal fuerza que provoco una cortada, pero a pesar del corte el más pequeño parecía disfrutaba de eso.

-Solo diré que a ti no te queda el rubio- Comento el agente para distraer a todos de aquella situación, sentía que en cualquier momento aquellos dos se lanzarían uno al otro y se harían pedazos pero no con intención de matarse como tanto pregonaban.

Hasta que sucedió, ambos rubios asaltaron la boca del otro con total lujuria, lo cual los 4 hombres tomaron como señal de retirada.

-Parece que en todas las dimensiones tenemos buena química- Le guiño el ojo el de mechones platinados al mayor del grupo.

-Cállate tonto- Aquello solo provoco que el hechicero sonriera con autosuficiencia.

Otro portal fue abierto y esta vez pudieron ver claramente como había muchos jóvenes.

-Harry espérame, Hermione dijo que la buscáramos.

-No Ron no hay tiempo…

-¿Estamos en una escuela?- Pregunto el agente a lo que el detective bufo con fastidio pero no dijo ningún comentario hiriente como el exmilitar sabia deseaba expresar. Hasta cierto punto el que su compañero no haya dicho ningún comentario molesto le extrañaba.

-Vamos John- Todos giraron mirando al poseedor de esa voz.

-Sherlock no creo sea buena idea, Everett se molestara mucho conmigo y aún seguimos castigados por inundar el baño.

-Detalles John además tu hermano esta tan concentrado en regañar al mío que ni notara que fuimos al bosque. Además Stephen sabe lo que haremos- Al rubio no le quedó más remedio que suspirar en resignación, no podía dejarlo solo. Y tras un hechizo ambos jóvenes desaparecieron.

-Parece no eres el único mago de entre nosotros- Bromeo John al hechicero.

-Te lo advierto Stephen si algo le pasa a John por tu culpa te juro que esta vez no te la perdono, sabes que después de lo de Harry mi familia no ha podido ser la misma como su hermano mayor debo cuidarlo- Miro con ira a su mejor amigo.

-Exageras Everett nada malo le pasara, los leones sabemos de estas cosas, además esta con Sherlock que es lo peor que puede pasar- Y ante aquel comentario el rubio solo pudo mirarle con incredulidad- No digas nada y mejor vayamos- Y al igual que los otros dos jóvenes estos también desaparecieron.

-Bueno eso fue interesante y nada sexual- Exclamo hasta feliz el blogger- Aunque si me sorprende que esta vez no fueran solo una versión de nosotros mismos sino dos.

-Posiblemente en esta dimensión nuestra energía se dividió en dos lo que provoco que en ambos casos nacieran gemelos, siendo una dimensión de gran poder mágico algo lo pudo haber inducido.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con aquella afirmación.

Al entrar por el siguiente portal todos se encontraron dentro de una cueva.

-Pensé que ya no volverías- Vieron como un ser mitad dragón mitad humano se levantaba.

-Prometí que lo haría- Fue la contestación del hobbit- Además no tenía otra opción- Sonrió, ya no le temía a aquel maravilloso ser.

-Sherlock- Grito John al ver como el dragón se acercaba al pequeño completamente desnudo. El detective solo miro a su compañero con extrañeza- Lo siento, esto me recordó a otros sucesos- Enrojeció al ver su error, lo cual provoco risa en los otros dos (Strange y Ross).

-Ahora eres mío hobbit, no podrás ir a ningún otro lugar si yo no lo deseo. Tu eres mi nuevo tesoro- Bilbo no sabía porque esas palabras le habían provocado un placentero estremecimiento, desde aquel encuentro carnal con el dragón en el cual sintió que moriría ya no tenía fuerzas para negarse a nada de lo que le dijera. Seguía sin saber que le había hecho pero no podía negar su atracción por aquel ser desde que lo vio por primera vez.

-Suficiente- Dijo Watson, comenzaba a creer que el otro doctor hacia esto a propósito. No podía ser posible que ni siendo de dos especies diferentes no podían estar alejados, el admiraba a su amigo no lo negaba y cuando fingió su muerte se sintió a morir pero de eso a estar enamorado había una gran diferencia ¿o no? Comenzaba a tener dudas y eso le provocaba cierto miedo.

Al ver la incomodidad del otro doctor Stephen decidió acceder.

-Siguiente parada el universo principal- Abrió otro portal el hechicero- Ya he venido con anterioridad aquí, en este ambos somos actores, ustedes- Señalo a ambos rubios- Se llaman Martin y nosotros Benedict. Lo especial de este universo es que se encuentra enlazado con el resto, lo que ellos llaman películas o libros no son otra cosa más que vistazos de sucesos de diversas dimensiones. Aquí Martin es actualmente divorciado y Benedict es casado pero- suspiro- Es mejor que lo vean- Abrió otro portal.

-Con un carajo que ya no me busques más- Grito colérico el rubio actor, tanto John como Everett podían verse reflejados en él, se notaba no solo su enojo, sino que sufría- Entiéndelo, ya no podemos ser lo que éramos antes de todo esto, estoy cansado, termine con Amanda por esto, no comprendo que es lo que quieres que haga, pero de lo que si estoy claro es que yo no soy como tú, no puedo hacer como que nada de lo que sentí fuera falso, estoy cansado de que todo lo que haga solo me recuerde a ti, siempre me preguntan por ti maldita sea no soy tu jodida niñera, ni pareja, ni nada. No soy nada para ti- Se notaba aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

-Martin tu sabes que eso no es cierto, es solo que no puedo.

-Y lo entiendo Ben, en realidad lo hago y por eso te pido que te alejes de mí- Sabia que el otro no podía dejar a su esposa, sabía que lo quería pero él no podría hacer otra cosa más que alejarse para su sanidad mental como la del otro actor.

-Martin yo…

-No Benedict, ya no hay de qué hablar, cada quien hará lo suyo y espero seas feliz- Salió del estudio con el corazón en la mano, mientras el de hermosos ojos heterocromaticos se rendía.

-Ellos están…- Exclamo con dolor el rubio.

-Enamorados- Completo Strange- Pero su amor es imposible, ellos nunca tuvieron algo pero su amor estaba más allá de lo físico. He venido unas cuantas veces aquí, existen muchas personas que notaron su química y aunque fueron muy buenos amigos en su tiempo Martin no pudo soportarlo y ha decidido romper lazos con Benedict- Miro con dolor como ambos actores tomaban caminos separados.

A todos se les hizo triste aquella historia, a pesar de sus diferencias ninguno se imaginaba una vida sin su compañero o pareja.

-Nuestra última parada- Abrió otro portal detrás de él.

En esta ocasión pudieron observar cómo se encontraban en el antiguo Londres.

Pudieron observar como dos hombres de avanzada edad con el cabello cano se encontraban consideradamente juntos para esos tiempos.

-¿Que pintas?- Pregunto el más alto.

-El paisaje- Inclino un poco su cabeza para que el otro pudiera apreciar mejor su pintura- Pero señor ex primer ministro no cree usted que está muy cerca de este humilde pintor, que dirían sus leyes de eso- Le miro divertido, le gustaba molestar a su pareja con esos temas.

-Rembrandt- Bufo.

-William- Contesto burlón- Mejor prepárate que mi hijo dijo que hoy vendría con los niños.

-Pero si el que está todo lleno de pintura eres tú, mira tu cabello es un desastre- Toco el largo cabello ondulado de su pareja.

-Tomare una ducha, podrías encargarte de lo demás por mí- Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Te aprovechas de mi- Comento con diversión, y a la vez pensó en todo lo que se hubiera perdido de no ser por la difunta esposa de su pareja, la cual convenció a Rembrandt de hacer ese trabajo que puso en duda su reputación por lo cual llegaron a conocerse, siendo muchos años después que se volvieron pareja aun en contra de las leyes de su amado país- Y pensar que pude haber muerto sin conocerte- Sonrió con melancolía, para luego mirar al cielo y sonreír- Gracias- Susurro por lo bajo.

Por primera vez para los cuatro integrantes de aquel viaje todos sintieron empatía y alegría por una de sus versiones, se notaban eran felices. Todos de alguna manera deseaban algo como eso para ellos.

Parejas:

JohnLock- Sherlock y John de la serie Sherlock de la BBC

RosStrange - Dr. Strange y agente Everett Ross de Marvel

KhArthur- Khan de Star Trek y Arthur Dent de The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

Andy y la pequeña Rosie de la pelicula Cargo. Y para el joven misterioso del final imaginen a un Benedict joven.

GuiXon- El espia Peter Guillam de la pelicula Tinker tailor soldier spy y el mafioso Hector Dixon de Wild Target

JohnLock y RosStrange pero en el universo de Harry Potter

SmaugBo - Smaug y Bilbo de la pelicula el Hobbit.

En la parte en donde se narra la historia de estos dos hay una referencia a un fanfic llamado Aroma Seductor de la ficker Sheymi (la encuentran en amor yaoi o fanfiction), al cual se le podría decir le di una pequeña continuación independiente de la historia. Es un buen fic de 3 capítulos por si gustan leerlo 3 advertencia tiene lemon 7w7

FreeBatch- Martin Freeman y Benedict Cumberbatch las dos personas que hicieron que los adorara con locura por su amistad 3

Rembrandt Van Rijn de la pelicula Nightwatching y William Pitt de la película Amazing Grace

En realidad no sé si exista alguien que shipee esta pareja XD pero necesitaba a un par que fueran felices de viejitos en tiempos antiguos y pues investigando encontré a estos dos personajes. Que aunque uno esté basado en una persona real (William) y que los años en que están basadas sus películas tengan casi 100 años de diferencia pues era esto o inventarme nuevos personajes cosa para la que no soy buena XD

Por cierto, en la parte en que por error Strange viaja a la dimensión del pulpo gigante en realidad no fue un error. Allí todos conocerían a sus versiones animales, pero por el peligro no llegaron a notar a Sherlock Nutria y John Erizo 3


	3. Fin

Cruzaron el portal de vuelta al 221B de Baker sin mencionar palabra alguna. Strange deshizo el hechizo de la dimensión espejo en el que habían estado en todo el viaje para evitar futuros altercados como en la primera dimensión que cruzaron.

-Eso fue interesante- Exclamo el rubio menor.

-Si- Le apoyo el otro rubio.

Sherlock simplemente se sentó en su sillón y según sospechaba Watson se encontraba en su palacio mental.

-Espero volver a verlos- Comento feliz el ex médico militar- Fue un placer conocerlos y me sentiría muy feliz si volvieran a venir solo a conversar- Aclaro, sentía que era suficiente de viajes dimensionales por una vida.

-A mí también me gustaría volver a verlo John- Le dio un apretón de mano el otro doctor, mientras Ross solo arqueaba una ceja al verlo tan amistoso por lo cual Stephen se separó rápidamente del rubio.

-También fue un placer conocerlo doctor Watson.

-Sherlock también se alegra de haberlos conocido, es solo que él no es muy expresivo- Justifico a su amigo.

-No sé preocupe doctor nosotros entendemos, yo no soy el mejor en relaciones humanas, y por lo que vi muy poca de mis otras versiones lo son- Ante lo dicho por el hechicero todos rieron.

Y aunque se conocieron hace unas pocas horas, cosa que para muchos significaba nada, para ellos era como si se conocieran de una vida por lo que la despedida aunque corta fue significativa, además de que existía la promesa indirecta de volver a reunirse.

Al cruzar el portal de regreso a su universo lo primero que vieron fue una capa que de tener piernas se podría decir que corría hacia su amo, abrazando tanto al hechicero como al agente.

-También me alegro de verte- Reconoció el de cabellos oscuros- ¿Qué tal todo con Wong?

-Creo la pregunta está mal formulada-

-No, estoy seguro que es la pregunta correcta- Respondió a lo cual Wong se molestó.

-Stephen debo irme, necesito confirmar que todo esté en orden, el trabajo no espera a nadie.

-Está bien pero ¿nos vemos en la noche?

-Sí, prometo llegare temprano- Beso a su pareja para luego cruzar el portal que este había hecho.

-Cursis- Murmuro Wong.

Pero contrario a lo pensado Strange solo atino a sonreír, sí, se sentía cursi, amaba a ese hombre como nunca había amado a nadie.

A la mañana siguiente en Londres en la calle de Baker Street específicamente en el 221B.

-Sherlock- Llamo el rubio, mirando como este se encontraba en la misma posición que el día anterior después de volver de su viaje- ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-John- Contesto el menor después de unos momentos, cuando al fin el rubio se estaba dando por vencido a no recibir respuesta- No quiero perderte- Fue la directa confesión del detective- Estuve pensando y después de lo de Mary pensé que todo estaría bien, que ya nunca volverías a irte, tenemos a Rosie con nosotros, y pensé que eso era suficiente para ti pero creo que no es suficiente para mí.

-Sherlock ¿Qué…

-Pensé en porque me había afectado tanto el que tú te quisieras casar y el cómo me sentiría que lo hicieras con otra persona, aprecie a Mary pero sé que si ella estuviera viva el vacío que sentí en aquel tiempo seguiría aquí. No lo entiendo John.

-¿Tu estas diciendo lo que yo creo que estás diciendo?

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-Eso es una maldita confesión Sherlock, y una muy romántica- Esta aclaración dejo en shock al detective, el simplemente dijo lo que sentía y por mucho que haya pensado nunca había llegado a tal conclusión- Con un demonio- Al ver que su ¿amigo? No hacía nada el doctor decidió tomar las riendas y besar al joven detective.

-Con que no eras gay- Fue lo primero en decir el más alto, pero al ver el enojo creciente en el otro agrego- Puede que tengas razón, y lo que siento por ti sea algo más allá de lo que puedo comprender, te pido tiempo.

-No te preocupes Sherlock comprendo, no presionare esto. Es más si quieres olvidarlo hare como si esto nunca hubiese sucedido.

-¡No! Yo no quiero eso, quiero esto.

Escucharon algo caer, al voltear vieron como una pequeña Rosie de unos 8 años se encontraba escondida detrás del sillón de su padre.

-Rosie- La llamo John.

-Papi- Salió apenada por ser descubierta, el rubio la tomo entre sus manos

-¿Que te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Lo siento- Escondió su rostro en el hombro de su padre mostrando arrepentimiento.

-Está bien- Fue el turno del Holmes de hablar- No te sientas mal solo no lo hagas otra vez- Con la pequeña Watson era con la única persona además de su mejor amigo con el cual mostraba su parte más humana.

-Tío Sherlock- Miro al más alto- ¿Tú serás mi papá?- Pregunto con cierta ilusión, dejando sorprendidos a los dos mayores.

-¿A ti te gustaría?- Pregunto con cierto miedo, en ese momento se sentía incapaz de leer las expresiones de la pequeña.

-Por supuesto, seria increíble, tendría dos papás geniales, además podría decirte papá- Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, creció viendo a su "tío" como otra figura paterna para ella, siempre había deseado decirle así pero todos le decían que debía llamarlo tío, pero ahora que él y su papá estarían juntos todo sería mejor, tendría dos padres como sus compañeritos y podría presumir que tenía la mejor familia del mundo con su papá Sherlock y su papá John.

Esas palabras hicieron que Holmes sintiera una felicidad inmediata, amaba a esa niña.

-Tu puedes decirme como tú quieras Rosie, siempre que tu papá este de acuerdo- A lo cual el rubio asintió.

Aquel fue un día mágico para ellos, mucho más mágico que todo lo vivido el día anterior, porque ese día había sido especial.

**Fin**

Bueno aunque admito que me encanto escribir esta historia también debo admitir que me ha costado, lamento si algunos personajes (sino que todos) me quedaran Occ pero en su mayoría no he visto sus películas pero la idea de hacer esto me podía más que mi poco conocimiento así que investigue las películas y vi fragmento de algunas, leí fanfic, vi imágenes y todo aquello que me pudiera servir de guía. Agradezco a todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirse uwu

Éxito en sus vidas 3

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
